Sugar and Spice: Alternate Ending
by americananjel
Summary: My version of how i think 'Sugar and Spice' by Lauren Conrad should have ended. Jane/Braden Scarlett/Liam oneshot  dont have to read the book to read this!


**Sugar and Spice: Alternate Ending**

Braden stood there, stunned by what Jane had said before leaving his apartment. What was she talking about? Curious, he ran after her and found her waiting for the elevator. She rolled her eyes at him and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You know, this whole time we've been going out and having a good time and we hooked up a couple times, too. And, I actually thought you could be the one. I was stupid enough to believe that you genuinely liked me. But you know what? You and Jesse and Caleb are all the same in a way. We just hooked up, again, last night and as soon as I told you I was quitting the show after this season and I became available, you completely lost interest! Scarlett was right about you. You're either the guy who avoids relationships until you actually find love or you just have commitment issues! I don't even think you've ever even had a relationship!" She told him as the elevator finally arrived and opened up.

"Wait, that's not true!" he said, defensively.

"It is." she told him. "I just realized that the only time you actually _want _to be with me is when we can't be together. So, this, has to end."

And then, she walked into the elevator and waved a final goodbye to Braden as he just stood there thinking about what she said.

He was not at all what she had just, was he? And he didn't _just _want to be with her when she was unavailable, did he? Well, he sure did want to be with her when she was with Jesse and he was with Willow. And then, he did sort of want to be with her when she was with Caleb… Maybe she was right. He only wanted to be with her when they were not allowed to. For instance, he couldn't be on her reality show because of his dream to become a successful actor. But did he really want to risk that all for a girl he was drawn to?

Jane didn't know why but part of her wanted him to run after her and tell her he loved her so that they could have a happy ending. She wanted him to tell her that he was done avoiding relationships and that he had found love- with her. Because whenever she was with him, she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach and she smiled whenever she thought about him. Ever since the minute they had locked eyes at Big Wangs, she felt a deep connection with him. But it was probably just not meant to be.

She sighed as she started her car and drove back home to tell Scarlet everything. Of course, then she would have to hear her best friend saying 'I told you so' repeatedly. How Scarlett was right about every guy Jane dated was a mystery to her. But she was glad to have a friend like her who just wanted to protect her and see her happy.

"I'm sorry, Janie." Scarlett told her sincerely after she told her everything. "I know you really liked this guy."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to cry over him. I've cried over too many guys already and this time, I'm going to handle it differently." she said, determined. "And, you can say it now.

"Finally!" Scarlett exclaimed as she said, "I told you so!"

The girls giggled and then, started to talk about their future in New York and how exciting it would be.

_1 Year Later_

Jane was now as busy as ever. She had never been this busy when she was working for Fiona in L.A. But, then again, she was working in the city that never slept. She already had to plan four events which were in the same month. First, there was the birthday party for some celebrity who was turning eighteen that she never heard of. Second, there was an engagement party. Third, there was the opening of a new hotel and last, the surprise engagement party for her best friend, Scarlett.

Liam had proposed to Scarlet on their one year anniversary last week and she was determined to throw her best friend the greatest engagement party a girl could ask for even though Scarlett wasn't into big parties. But she knew she wouldn't mind about this one because then, she could flaunt her extremely gorgeous soon-to-be successful film-maker fiancé, Liam. And she was over the moon ever since he proposed to her and all she could do was talk about their wedding. She was happy for her and knew that one day, she would find what Scarlett and Liam had one day.

"I just can't do this anymore!" Natalie shouted at Braden. "I'm tired of this _game _that you're playing with me constantly. The minute I'm with someone you ruin it and lead me on to think that you have feelings for me but when I'm free to be with you, it's like you don't even notice me at all!"

"That's not true!" Braden exclaimed as he felt a sense of déjà vu.

"It is. I should have realized it sooner because it would have hurt less. But I'm in love with you. It's too late. But I know that I can't be with you. So, goodbye." she said and then, kissed his cheek as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait, don't go." Braden yelled after her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." she demanded.

"Because I'm in love with you, Jane." he said, softly.

"Jane?" Natalie said, clearly confused. "You're supposed to say Courtney."

"Braden, that was amazing, but you need to say Courtney. The girl's name is Courtney in the movie, not Jane." The director said, looking at him as Braden apologized and they started the scene again.

As Braden was finishing up the scene, he couldn't help but think of his little slip-up. He missed her. And he knew that she had been right about him. He had commitment issues. Especially when it came to Jane because she was… special. When she was with him, he felt as if they were the only two people in the room and wrapping his arms around her petite figure made him feel like he could protect her from everything. Like he was her hero. And now that she was gone, he ached to see her again and kiss her soft, luscious lips. He felt like a part of him was missing. There was an empty void in his life and to fill that void again, he needed her next to him every single day. He needed to touch her again to feel her heavenly body against his. He always loved her. He loved her since the day they met. It was like love at first sight. And now, he knew what he had to do.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Jane raised her voice as everyone turned to look at her, holding the mike. "I'd like to make a toast to Scarlett and Liam. First, congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys and I'm so glad you two found each other. I hope that one day, I can find what you guys have. And Liam, if you break her heart, I will break you, okay? Anyways, to Scarlett and Liam and their happiness in the future!"

Everyone raised their glasses and chorused 'to Scarlett and Liam'. The party had just started an hour ago and everything was going perfectly as planned. Now all that was left was to serve the food and get everyone on the dance floor!

"Thank you so much for throwing this party for us!" Scarlett beamed as she hugged her best friend. "I love you, Janie."

"No problem, Scar. And, I love you, too!" she told her.

"Did you really mean that part about breaking me?" Liam asked.

"Yep, so don't break her heart, ok?" Jane told him as he nodded, a little scared.

After everyone ate, 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars came on followed by 'Marry Me' by Train. Everyone was dancing except for Jane, who was watching them all. She was the only one without a partner. She felt kind of embarrassed but she knew her prince would come one day. She had been on plenty of dates in the past year but just none of them seemed right to her.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder and say, "May I have this dance?"

She turned around at the familiar masculine voice and was speechless. Braden was here. But how…?

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Braden pulled Jane off her feet and place his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. She felt tingles go up and down her spines as he touched her. It took her all her strength not to kiss him right there and then.

"Last week, I was filming a movie. And suddenly, I blurted out your name and I knew I had to come to see you." he started as they swayed to the music. "I flew in to New York a few days ago and I went to RSVP's office and they told me you were really busy but I could see you here, at the party if I wanted. So, here I am."

"Why are you here?" she inquired.

"You were right. I do have commitment issues, especially when it comes to you." he explained. "But that's only because my mom left my dad and I saw what it did to him and I didn't want it to happen to me. And then, in high school, I had a girlfriend who cheated on me. And ever since, I've had commitment issues. But I want to commit to you, Jane, because I am so deeply in love with you. And this past year, has been torture for me. And you know what I blurted on set? 'I love you, Jane.' That's what I said."

Jane was in tears by now and didn't know what to think. Did she love him? Of course she did! But could she really let him back in? But he was living in California. How would they make it work?

"Oh, and did I mention I bought an apartment, here in New York so that I could see the girl I love every single day until she gets sick of me?" Braden said as she smiled.

"I could never get sick of you." she told him.

Braden pulled her closer and they were millimeters away from kissing. "And why's that?"

"Because I am deeply in love with you, too, Braden." she admitted and then, he kissed her.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was full of passion and love and pain of the past year the both of them had spent without each other. And they could feel the fireworks rushing through their bodies as they kissed as if there would be no tomorrow. And before they knew it, it turned hungry and very heated. Jane and Braden headed out the party and she saw a brief glimpse of Scarlett winking at her. They headed towards Braden's apartment and as soon as they were in, clothes were being flung in the air as they hooked up. Wait, rephrase that. They made love to each other and neither of them had ever felt so good before. And, then, the two of them were asleep together.

Braden's right arm was wrapped around her waist as her head rested on his bare chest and her right arm was around his waist. They were both holding hands with their left arms. And they both had smiles plastered onto their faces as they slept and those smiles would be there for a very long time.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I just finished reading the book and this is my version of how I think 'Sugar and Spice', he third book in the L.A. Candy series by Lauren Conrad, should have ended. **

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


End file.
